When zhoumi get jealous
by lee mina
Summary: SJ-M kembali lagi dengan 8 orang member dg bergabungnya Sungmin dan Eunhyuk. hubungan Zhou Mi dan Kyuhyun yang semula adem ayem tiba-tiba bergolak karena kecemburuan Zhou Mi...Bagaimana cara mereka menyelesaikan permasalahan mereka? Warning:SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

**Zhoumi Get Jealous**

(Chapter 1)

Sudah beberapa hari ini SJM mulai aktif lagi di china untuk mempromosikan mini album mereka yang terbaru "Perfection". Ada yang berubah dari susunan membernya. Dengan keluarnya Hangeng, siwon dipilih untuk menjadi leader SJM yang baru. Sebenarnya SME ingin memilih Zhoumi sebagai leader yang baru, karena zhoumi yang notabene orang china asli pastinya lebih menguasai bahasa china daripada yang lain. Tapi karena Zhoumi bukan member asli suju, maka keputusan ini dibatalkan dan jadilah shiwon sebagai leader SJM.

Mungkin banyak orang berpikir dengan menjadi seorang leader maka part di album akan semakin bertambah, tapi ternyata tidak. Mungkin kesempatan bicara menjadi lebih banyak, tapi untuk jatah menyanyi masih sama saja. Part terbanyak tetap diberikan kepada para lead vocal. Yang di SJM berarti kyuhyun, Ryeowook, dan Zhoumi. Malah di single perfection Siwon hanya muncul si bagian awal dan bagian akhir. Sedangkan hampir separuh lagu lebih terdengar suara merdu kyuhyun.

Perubahan susunan juga terlihat dengan ditambahnya EunHyuk dan Sungmin sebagai member baru. Bisa dibayangkan betapa berbakatnya Hangeng, sehingga dengan keluarnya dia, pihak SME merasa harus mencari 2 orang untuk mengganti posisinya sebagai sebagai lead dancer dan sub vocal. EunHyuk si dancing machinenya suju menggantikan Hangeng sebagai lead dancernya SJM bersama Donghei dan Henry. Dan sungmin menjadi sub vocal (waduuuhhh minnie… kamu turun pangkat).

Dengan bertambahnya dua orang ini, tentu saja ada orang-orang yang berbahagia. Siapa lagi kalau bukan DongHai dan Kyuhyun. Donghai senang karena soulmatenya di SJ akhirnya menemaninya di SJM sehingga dia tidak akan merasa kesepian lagi jika harus melakukakan promosi di china selama berbulan-bulan. Kyuhyun juga sangat senang karena noona khayalannya yaitu sang king of aegyo akhirnya menjadi member SJM juga. Dengan begitu dia tidak harus sering-sering telepon ke korea untuk memberi kabar. Tidak akan ada pertengkaran konyol lagi karena dia terburu-buru menutup telepon dari sungmin. Dan yang jelas akan ada yang selalu membelanya jika dia mulai bertingkah. Yah… bukan berarti zhoumi tak melindunginya. Hanya berbeda rasanya jika ada sungmin. Zhoumi selalu melindunginya, sedangkan sungmin selalu membelanya. Tau perbedaannya? Ya… dengan dilindungi terus-terusan oleh zhoumi dia kadang-kadang merasa tak berguna. Tapi bila sungmin yang membelanya, dia merasa tenang. Seolah noonanyalah yang membelanya.

Tapi dibalik semua kegembiraan itu ternyata ada seorang member yang tengah meratapi nasibnya. Siapakah dia? Dia adalah Zhoumi. Member tertinggi di SJ, sang Mr. Koala SJM yang memiliki suara high pitch. Dengan bergabungnya sungmin sebagai member SJM, dia merasa posisinya di hati kyuhyun menjadi terancam. Bukannya dia tak mempercayai kui xiannya. Tapi bagaimanapun juga dia menyadari bahwa kui xiannya lebih lama kenal dengan sungmin, lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya dengan sungmin, mereka telah lebih dari 4 tahun menjadi teman sekamar dan yang jelas sikap kui xian terhadap sungmin tidak sama dengan sikanya terhadap hyung-hyungnya yang lain. Orang yang buta sekalipun bisa melihat dengan jelas betapa sayangnya kui xian terhadap sungmin. Dan itu meresahkan zhoumi. Zhoumi terus saja berpikir siapa orang bodoh yang memasukkan sungmin ke SJM. Dia benar-benar ingin membunuh orang itu…

Selama persiapan comeback mereka, zhoumi sudah merasa agak tersisihkan. Biasanya kui xiannya akan sering menempel padanya. Tapi karena sekarang ada sungmin, zhoumi merasa kui xian lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya dengan sungmin. Tapi walau bagaimanapun gundahnya perasaan zhoumi saat itu, bila kui xian ada di sampinya dia akan tetap tersenyum ceria seperti biasanya. Walau kadangkala secara tak sengaja gurat kesedihan itu akan terlihat di matanya jika dia memandang kedekatan antara kui xian dan sungmin. Sampai akhirnya siwon sang light of soldier melihat luka di mata zhoumi.

Saat itu semua member SJM sedang istirahat setelah latihan dance selama hampir 3 jam. Masing-masing member terlihat sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Donghai, EunHyunk, dan Henry masih berlatih bagian rap yang semuanya dalam bahasa inggris. Terlihat Henry kadang-kadang memotong di tengah-tengah jika pronouncetation EunHyuk salah. Di sisi lain ruang latihan terlihat siwon dan wookie sedang latihan gerakan dance yang wookie kesulitan di dalamnya. Sedangkan kui xian dan sungmin sedang berlatih bernyanyi untuk bagiannya sungmin. Sesekali terdengar tawa mereka jika sungmin lagi-lagi melakukan kesalahan. Sedangkan dimana Zhoumi? Zhoumi duduk sambil mendengarkan musik diantara tumpukan tas. Sepintas tak ada yang aneh dengannya selain tempat yang dipilihnya untuk duduk (apa gak ada tempat lain yang lebih berkelas daripada diantara tumpukan tas?). dia terlihat tenang dengan mata yang terpejam. Sesekali dia akan membuka matanya jika dia mendengar gelak tawa kui xian. Dan saat itu siapapun yang melihatnya akan melihat sebesar apa kesedihannya melihat adegan kyumin di hadapannya. Tepat saat itulah siwon melihat kesedihan di mata zhoumi. Siwon langsung melihat kemana arah pandangan hyungnya itu, dan dia langsung paham dengan apa yang menyebabkan ada bias luka di mata Zhoumi.

Didekatinya zhoumi dan dia duduk di sampingnya.

"Mimi Hyung!" panggilnya pelan. Tak ada reaksi dari Zhoumi.

"Mimi hyung!" panggilnya dengan suara yang sedikit keras dan dengan menyentuh lengan zhoumi. Akhirnya ada respon. Zhoumi memandangnya dan tersenyum cerah seperti biasanya.

"Ada apa shi yuan?" katanya sambil melepas salah satu headset dari telinganya.

"Mimi sedang mendengarkan apa sih?" siwon tertarik dengan apa yang didengarkan zhoumi dari tadi. Sebelum mendapat persetujuan zhoumi dia sudah memakai headset yang tadi dilepas oleh zhoumi. Didengarnya suara kui xian yang sedang menyanyikan 7 years of love. Dipandangnya zhoumi yang kembali memejamkan matanya. Disentuhnya lengannya lagi untuk menarik perhatiannya.

"Ini terlalu berat untuk Mimi-ge ya?"

"apa maksudmu shi yuan?" zhoumi balik bertanya tanda tidak begitu paham dengan apa yang ditanyakan oleh hyungnya itu.

Siwon tidak menjawab hanya mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah kyuhyun dan sungmin. zhoumi paham apa yang dimaksud oleh siwon. Dihembuskannya nafas dalam-dalam sebelum menjawab pertanyaan siwon.

"aku bohong jika mengatakan tidak berat. Setiap hari harus melihat mereka seperti itu. Tapi tak apa, asal kui xian senang."

"Gege pernah berbicara dengan kui xian tentang perasaan gege?"

"Tidak pernah dan tidak perlu sepertinya. Kalau aku sampai bertanya ini itu padanya, nanti dia akan kepikiran dan dia bisa drop lagi. Aku tak ingin membebani pikirannya." Urai zhoumi sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Siwon hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"terserah gege saja. Tapi cobalah percaya pada kui xian. Dia sudah dewasa. Dan hubungan mereka berdua tidak seperti yang gege pikirkan. Dan seandainya gege sudah merasa tidak kuat, gege bisa bicara padaku." Zhoumi mengangguk mendengar penuturan siwon . siwon menepuk pundaknya dan pergi menghampiri wookie lagi. Zhoumi melanjutkan lamnunannya tanpa menyadari bahwa sedari tadi ada sepasang iris mata berwarna coklat gelap yang memandang nanar ke arahnya.

**Kyuhyun POV**

Mimi-ge dan siwon hyung kenapa sih? Kok sepertinya serius sekali. Lagian apa siwon hyung tidak tahu kalau mimi ge itu milikku, kok bisa-bisanya dia sembarangan memakai headset milik mimi dan menyentuh lengannya seperti itu. apa dia tidak memikirkan perasaanku? Mimi-ge juga! Kok mau-maunya disentuh oleh orang lain? Walaupun itu siwon hyung aku kan tetap cemburu. Dasar tak berperasaan! Atau mimi sengaja ingin membuatku cemburu? Mimi kantahu kalau aku tak suka melihatnya dekat-dekat dengan siwon hyung, tapi kenapa dia melakukan itu di hadapanku?"

**End Kyuhyun POV**

Sungmin tiba-tiba sadar. Sedari tadi sepertinya dia melakukan kesalahan lagi. Tetapi kenapa kyunnie tidak memotongnya lagi? Itu kan kesenangannya. Menunjukkan kelemahan-kelemahan sungmin. dipandangnya kyuhyun yang sudah tak lagi memperhatikannya tapi memandang dengan nanar ke arah lain. Dilihatnya arah yang sedang dilihat oleh kyuhyun. Nampak zhoumi sedang berbicara dengan siwon dengan headset terpasang di sebelah telingan masing-masing dan tangan siwon masih memegang lengan zhoumi. Pembicaraan itu singkat karena siwon langsung pergi setelah menepuk pundak zhoumi, dan zhoumi kembali memejamkan matanya. Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya ke kyuhyun lagi. Kyuhyun masih memandangi zhoumi yang masih terpejam dengan alis yang sedikit terangkat dan dahi yang berlipat-lipat.

"Kyunnie?" dipanggilnya dongsaeng kesayangannya itu. disentuhnya telapak tangannya untuk menarik perhatiannya. Kyu tersentak dan mengalihkan pandangan ke arahnya.

"Ne, minnie hyung?" katanya gelagapan dengan wajah yang merah padam karena ketahuan sedang memperhatikan zhoumi.

"Jangan mengerutkan dahimu seperti itu Kyunnie. Nanti yang lain mengira kamu sedang marah!"

"Aku tidak mengerutkan dahi kok hyung!"

"Iya… kamu mengerutkannya! Kamu penasaran dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan kan? Kenapa tidak kamu hampiri saja zhoumi dan bertanya langsung padanya?"

"kenapa harus aku yang menghampirinya? Kenapa bukan dia saja yang menghampiriku?" kata kyuhyun keras kepala.

"karena kamu masih bersamaku." Sahut sungmin pelan.

"eh, apa hyung? Aku tidak dengar."

"bukan apa-apa. Benar kamu tidak mau menghampirinya?"

"Tidak usah! Ayo kita latihan saja hyung!"

Semua member bernafas lega setelah melewati satu lagi acara reality show yang melelahkan. Hampir semua orang tesenyum ceria. Hanya satu orang yang terlihat murung. Sudah bisa menebaknya? Yah… dialah zhoumi. Dengan berlalunya waktu, dia bukannya semakin terbiasa melihat kedekatan antara kui xian dan sungmin. tapi dia semakin tersiksa bila melihatnya. Bila biasanya di SJM kui xian hanya melakukan fanservice dengannya, sekarang kui xian juga melakukannya dengan sungmin. dan itu benar-benar membuatnya sakit hati. Hal lain yang membuat dia tambah murung adalah karena kui xian tidak lagi satu kamar dengannya, tapi dia sekamar dengan sungmin. kenapa orang-orang tidak menyuruhnya untuk sekalian putus dengan kui xian? Dan seperti biasa kui xiannya tidak juga paham dengan apa yang bergelut di otaknya.

Sekembalinya mereka ke dorm, zhoumi langsung bergegas masuk ke kamarnya yang dibaginya dengan henry. Dia sangat lelah dan rasanya tak sanggup jika harus beramah tamah ataupun melihat kedekatan kyumin lagi. Daripada dia melakukan sesuatu yang akan disesalinya, lebih baik dia melarikan diri saja. Dengan begini dia bisa menata perasaannya lagi jika harus melihat adegan kyumin.

Di ruang makan, semua member SJM minus zhoumi sedang makan. Kui xian terlihat bingung kenapa Mr. Koalanya tidak ada. Ditanyailah member yang lain. Apa ada yang melihat zhoumi.

"Siwon-hyung, hyung melihat mimi-ge?"

"Tidak. Tapi dia sudah pulang bersama kita kan?"

"Henli-ah, kamu melihat mimi-ge?"

Henry yang ditanya hanya menatap kui xian bingung. Tapi kemudian matanya berbinar-binar tanda kalau dia tahu dimana keberadaan zhoumi.

"Tadi sepertinya mimi-ge langsung pergi ke kamar. Dia kelihatan capek sekali. Mungkin dia ketiduran."

"Aish… kenapa dia tidak bilang apa-apa padaku!" gerutu kui xian. Dia bangkit meninggalkan member yang lain dan menuju kamar yang ditempati oleh zhoumi. Sampai di depan pintu, diketuknya pintu itu pelan.

"Mimi-ge?" panggilnya. Tak ada jawaban dari dalam.

"Mimi-ge, kubuka pintunya ya?" dengan perlahan dibukanya pintu kamar itu. keadaan di kamar itu gelap sehingga kui xian harus meraba-raba tembok untuk mencari saklar lampu. Setelah kamar itu menjadi terang baru dilihatnya kekasihnya itu berbaring tengkurap di atas ranjang. Bajunya masih sama dengan yang dikenakan tadi dan tasnya tergeletak di lantai. Kui xian bingung. Tak biasanya zhoumi bertingkah seperti ini.

Didekatinya zhoumi yang tengah tidur itu. dipegangnya tangannya lembut.

"Mimi-ge, ayo bangun!" zhoumi masih saja bergeming.

"mimi-ge, ayo bangun dan makan!" diguncangnya bahu zhoumi dengan agak keras. Zhoumi perlahan membuka matanya. Matanya masih belum sepenuhnya terbuka ketika didengarnya suara orang yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Mimi-ge, ayo makan."

Zhoumi mengerjapkan matanya lagi agar matanya bisa lebih fokus. "kui xian?" katanya pelan.

"Yups! Siapa lagi? Ayo bangun dan segeralah makan. Jangan membuat yang lain khawatir."

"Yang lain? Kui xian tidak mengkhawatirkanku?" suara zhoumi terdengar merajuk.

"tentu saja aku khawatir padamu. Dasar pabo! Ayo bangun! Minnie hyung dan wookie-ah sudah menyisihkan makanan untuk kita." Kui xian terus menarik-narik lengan zhoumi agar bangun.

Zhoumi yang semula sudah merasa sedikit senang karena kui xian mengkhawatirkannya merasa terbanting lagi saat kui xian menyebut-nyebut minnie hyung.

"Yaks… kui xian! Kenapa kamu selalu saja menyebut namanya? Kamu belum puas menyiksaku hah?" umpat zhoumi dalam hati. Tapi demi menjaga perasaan kui xian dibalikkannya tubuhnya hingga terlentang. Direngkuhnya pinggang kui xian dan berkata lembut padanya.

"kui xian makanlah dulu. aku sedang tidak lapar." Dibelainya rambut kui xian dengan tangan yang satunya. "sudah berapa lama aku tidak membelai rambut ini? Seminggu atau lebih?" ujarnya dalam hati.

"Mimi-ge tidak ingin menemaniku makan?" kui xian mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyesnya dan memasang wajah aegyo untuk membujuk zhoumi. Tapi kesedihan yang sedang dirasakan zhoumi membuatnya kebal terhadap godaan itu. padahal biasanya dia akan luluh bila kui xian sudah mulai mengeluarkan jurus aegyonya. Tapi sekarang dia hanya ingin sendiri. SENDIRI!

"Maaf kui xian. Lain kali pasti akan kutemani. Kui xian makan dengan minnie hyung saja ya?"

Kui xian terlihat kecewa karena zhoumi tak mau mendengarnya. Dia keluar kamar dengan sedikit menghentakkan kakinya.

"Arra… Arra… aku makan dengan minnie hyung saja!"

Kui xian kembali ke ruang makan dengan muka tertekuk-tekuk. Dihempaskannya tubuhnya ke atas kursi dan langsung menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas meja hingga terdengar suara brak yang cukup keras. Sungmin yang melihatnya langsung membelai rambutnya.

"Kamu kenapa kyunnie? Mana mimi?"

"Mimi-ge tidak mau keluar. Tidak mau makan. Tidak mau bangun. Huh… seenaknya saja. Apa dia tak tahu aku mengkhawatirkannya?" kyuhyun terus memaki-maki. Sungmin hanya bisa geleng-geleng melihatnya. Henry tersenyum simpul. Donghei dan eunhyuk masih di dunianya sendiri. Siwon berdiri dan bergumam akan bicara pada zhoumi.

Tak lama kemudian setelah kui xian hampir menghabiskan separuh makanannya, zhoumi keluar dari kamar bersama siwon. Kui xian menatap zhoumi tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa zhoumi lebih mendengarkan kata-kata siwon daripada kata-katanya yang notabene adalah kekasihnya?

Zhoumi yang tidak tahu suasana hati kui xian malah tersenyum pada yang lain dan duduk di satu-satunya kursi yang tersisa yang letaknya tepat di samping siwon. Kui xian memandang tajam ke arah zhoumi. Tapi zhoumi tak juga memandangnya. Zhoumi malah berbicara dengan siwon dan wookie. Kui xian yang sudah meradang melihat tingkah laku zhoumi meninggalkan meja dengan kasar. Terdengar suara bantingan pintu yang cukup keras sehingga membuat member yang tersisa terlonjak dari kursi masing-masing. Donghei dan eunhyuk akhirnya keluar dari dunia mereka dan celingak-celinguk tidak paham. Zhoumi langsung menghempaskan kepalanya ke meja. Merasa sangat bersalah pada kui xian. Sungmin hanya tersenyum serba salah. Karena dia di samping kui xian zhoumi jadi mengacuhkan kui xian. Siwon menepuk-nepuk pundak zhoumi sedangkan henry memeluk zhoumi dari belakang. Dan wookie langsung ngacir menyusul kui xian ke kamar.

*Di Kamar kyumin*

"Kyuhyun ah… Waeyo?" Wookie pelan-pelan mendekati kyuhyun yang tengah berbaring di ranjang dengan mata yang nyalang mengawasi atap. Entah apa yang menarik di atap itu. Warnanya sama saja dengan yang ada di kamar wookie. Putih. Tapi kyuhyun sama sekali tak mengalihkan pandangannya meskipun wookie telah memanggilnya.

"Kyuhyun ah… jangan diam saja seperti ini? Kamu tak mau cerita apa-apa lagi padaku ya?" wookie memasang tampang memelas dan mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyes nya yang biasanya selalu sukses membuat kyuhyun luluh bagaimanapun suasana hati sang evil magnae saat itu. Berhasil.. kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dan memandang wookie. Tapi Wookie malah tersentak kaget dengan apa yang dilihatnya di mata kyu. Dia mengharapkan atau setidaknya mengira kalau dia akan melihat api kemarahan di mata kyu. Tapi yang dilihatnya saat ini bukan kemarahan. Tapi pandangan yang penuh dengan kekecewaan dan kehampaan. "wah… masalahnya sudah gawat nih.. kalo si evil saja bisa sampai seperti ini." Batin wookie dalam hati. Tapi tak urung tetap didekatinya dongseng tersayangnya itu dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Kyuhyun ah… ada masalah apa? Kalau ada yang membebani pikiranmu, kamu bisa menceritakannya padaku."

"tidak ada apa-apa wookie hyung.. aku hanya sedang tak enak badan. Aku ingin istirahat awal saja." Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan wookie dengan pelan dan tak berani menatap mata wookie. Takut wookie tahu kalau itu hanya alasan yang asal dia karang saja. Karena alasan yang sebenarnya dia meninggalkan ruang makan adalah karena dia tak ingin melihat zhoumi berdekatan dengan siwon hyung. Bukan kenapa-kenapa. Akhir-akhir ini dia sering melihat mereka berdua sering bersama. Bisa saja sih dia langsung menghampiri mereka dan menarik mimi nya menjauhi siwon hyung, tapi dia tidak mau terlihat seperti anak-anak seperti itu. Yah… kalau mau jujur, sebenarnya dia sangat cemburu pada siwon hyung? Kenapa? Karena dia merasa tak pernah bisa melindungi zhoumi. Jangankan melindungi, malah sepertinya dia yang terus-terusan berlindung dibalik zhoumi. Dimanakah dia saat zhoumi mendapat banyak kecaman saat sushow 2? Dimanakah dia saat zhoumi mempunyai banyak antis? Dia hanya ada disana. Tak melakukan apapun. Tidak berusaha menghiburnya. Dia hanya diam saat siwon akhirnya membentak semua elf yang ada disana. Dia masih diam saat heechul hyung membela zhoumi di depan semua elf. Dia juga tak ada di sana saat zhoumi menangis, tak kuasa menahan semua kecaman yang diterimanya. Inikah yang disebut sebagai kekasih? Hanya bisa melihat semua kesedihan yang dirasakan kekasihnya tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Bukankah seharusnya seorang kekasih itu menjadi tempat bersandar saat kita sudah tak kuasa menahan semua cobaan? Tapi apa yang telah dilakukannya?

Padahal zhoumi amat sangat menyayanginya. Zhoumi selalu ada disampingnya saat dia membutuhkannya. Dia selalu ada ketika dia membutuhkan tempat untuk bersandar. Sesibuk apapun dia dengan jadwalnya sendiri, dia masih sempat meluangkan waktunya untuk kyu. Dia selalu menyemangatinya dengan caranya sendiri. Mimi akan tahu kala dia sudah lelah melakukan semua show yang sepertinya tak ada akhir ini, dan selama show dia akan berdiri di sampingnya. Lengannya akan memeluk pinggangnya atau melingkarkan tangannya ke bahunya atau menyentuh lututnya pelan. Memberitahunya secara tak langsung kalau mimi akan selalu menjaganya. Tapi itu semua dulu. Semenjak persiapan hingga comeback SJM kali ini, ia merasa sikap zhoumi semakin berubah. Dia tahu miminya masih tersenyum lembut padanya, tapi dia tahu ada yang disembunyikan di balik matanya. Kadang dia merasa zhoumi memperhatikannya saat dia sedang bersama minnie hyung, tapi saat dia mengamati zhoumi biasanya zhoumi sudah tidur ataupun melakukan sesuatu yang lain. Seringkali saat dia ingin berbicara pada zhoumi saat show, zhoumi hanya melewatinya tanpa menoleh sama sekali. Seakan-akan dia tak ada di sana. Mungkinkah zhoumi sudah merasa bosan padanya? Bosan harus terus melindunginya? Dia sadar, dia tak cukup baik untuk zhoumi. Tapi apakah ini jalan akhirnya? Putus? Pikiran itulah yang terus menghantuinya…

"kyu… jangan melamun dong! Ayo keluar. Kamu makannya belum selesai kan?" wookie masih saja membujuknya untuk keluar lagi. Tapi kyu hanya memandangnya dan menggelengkan kepala.

"aku ingin tidur saja hyung. Tidak apa-apa kan?"

"tapi kamu kan belum selesai makan? Nanti kalau kamu sakit lagi gimana? Kasihan mimi juga kan? Dia juga belum makan. Kamu gak mau menemaninya makan?"

Mendengar nama zhoumi disebut membuat kyu bertambah sedih. Tapi dikuatkan hatinya untuk tetap menjawab tidak.

"hyung saja yang menemani mimi-ge makan. Aku mau tidur." Dibalikkannya tubuhnya membelakangi wookie. Tanda dia sudah tak ingin diganggu.

"ya sudah… aku keluar dulu ya! Jiljaeyo kyuhyun ah…!" wookie keluar dengan langkah lunglai karena tak berhasil membujuk kyu untuk melanjutkan makannya. Dan pemandangan yang menunggunya di ruang makan tidak lebih baik daripada yang baru saja dihadapinya.

Hal pertama yang dilihat wookie saat keluar dari kamar kyumin adalah zhoumi yang masih menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja. Begitu mendengar suara pintu ditutup zhoumi langsung melihat ke arah wookie. "kui xian bagaimana?" tanyanya dengan suara pelan.

"kyuhyun-ah bilang ingin tidur awal. Dia tak mau melanjutkan makannya. Padahal makannya baru habis setengahnya. Aishhh… apa dia tak berfikir bagaimana kalau nanti dia sakit lagi?"

Wajah mimi semakin muram mendengar penuturan wookie. Kenapa semuanya jadi semakin kacau seperti ini?

"mimi-ge?" didengarnya suara wookie memanggilnya lagi.

"ne…li xu-ah?"

"kenapa tadi kamu tak mengacuhkan kyu?"

"Apa maksudmu li xu-ah?"

"kenapa tadi saat kyu yang membujukmu, kamu tidak mau makan? Tapi kenapa saat siwon hyung yang membujukmu kamu mau keluar? Dan kenapa tadi kamu sama sekali tidak tersenyum padanya?"

"eh… itu…" zhoumi bingung harus menjawab bagaimana. Dia tak mungkin bilang kalau dia cemburu pada sungmin kan? Tak mungkin dia bilang kalau dia cemburu setengah mati saat melihat kui xiannya bersama sungmin! Dia akan dikatakan sebagai anak kecil. Walau itu kenyataannya. Dia tak suka melihat kui xian bersama orang lain. Dia hanya menginginkan kui xian untuk dirinya sendiri. Egois memang. Karena itulah dia akan selalu ada untuk kui xian. Karena dia tak ingin kui xiannya bergantung pada orang lain. Hanya dia yang boleh yang melindungi kui xian. Tapi semuanya beruah saat sungmin bergabung dengan SJM. Kui xian tak lagi hanya miliknya. Tapi juga milik sungmin. Ini yang membuatnya perasaannya menjadi kacau balau belakangan ini. Apa kui xian sudah tak membutuhkannya lagi setelah sungmin juga bergabung dengan SJM? Apa dia tak cukup baik untuk kui xian?

"mimi ge? Jangan melamun! Cepat jawab pertanyaanku?" wookie kelihatan sudah tak sabar menunggu jawaban zhoumi.

Zhoumi hanya dapat memandang wookie dengan pandangan bingung… dia tak tahu harus menjawab apa pada sang eternal magnae itu. Siwon yang melihat zhoumi kebingungan akhirnya angkat bicara.

"wookie-ah… mimi-ge punya alasannya sendiri. Jangan terlalu mendesaknya." Wookie masih tak bisa menerima jawaban siwon. Dia tak suka sikap zhoumi yang tiba-tiba menjadi lemah seperti ini. Dia masih ingin mencecar zhoumi tapi diurungkannya niatnya saat dirasakannya sungmin manarik tangannya.

Sungmin memandang dengan tajam zhoumi yang sudah mulai melamun lagi. "Ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku mimi?"

Mimi memandang bingung ke arah sungmin (walah, mimi… ada apa denganmu? Kok kamu bingung melulu)

"tidak ada minnie-ge. Kenapa kamu bertanya seperti itu?"

"tidak apa-apa. Hanya ingin tanya saja." Jawab sungmin pasrah. Sepertinya otak zhoumi sedang konslet. Sehingga sulit diajak bicara.

"kalau sudah tidak ada apa-apa aku tidur dulu ya?" pamit zhoumi sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar. Langkahnya sempat terhenti saat dia berada di depan pintu kamar kyuhyun. Henry langsung menyusulnya ke kamar saat siwon menatap penuh arti ke arah zhoumi dan ke arahnya.

Sedangkan orang-orang yang tertinggal di ruang makan masih tenggelam dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Hanya suara hujan diluar yang terdengar. Akhirnya wookie tak bisa lagi menahan perasaannya.

"kyuhyun-ah dan mimi-ge kenapa sih? Kok diem-dieman gitu? Padahal biasanya mereka berdua yang paling dekat. Lah ini… bicara aja gak!" tak ada yang menanggapi perkataan wookie. Siwon malah bertanya pada sungmin yang kelihatan sedang berpikir keras.

"Minnie-hyung… kamu tahu apa yang dirasakan mimi kan? Bisa kamu membantu meringankan perasaannya?"

"maksudmu aku harus menjaga jarak dari kyunie? Aku bisa saja menjauhinya. Tapi apa nanti dia tidak akan merasa aneh atau bahkan marah karena aku tak mengacuhkannya?"

"Ne… benar juga ya? Huft… aku bingung memikirkan masalah ini!" seru siwon sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya karena frustasi.

"omong-omong siwonnie, bukankah kamu juga lebih baik agak menjaga jarak dengan mimi?"

Perkataan sungmin itu dengan suksesnya membuat siwon kaget. "maksudnya hyung?"

"sepertinya alasan kyunie marah tadi karena dia cemburu padamu!"

"yang benar saja hyung! Kyunnie cemburu padaku? Aku kan hanya ngobrol dengan mimi-ge. Tidak lebih!"

"Ya… aku juga hanya ngobrol dengan kyunnie. Tapi mimi juga bisa cemburu kan? Hati orang siapa yang tahu? Sudahlah… aku jadi pusing… jangan pikirkan dua orang pabo itu. Kalau cemburu kenapa gak langsung bilang saja sih? Malah diem-dieman gak jelas seperti ini?"

"minnie hyung… siwonnie… aku jangan dicuekin dong.. kalian ngomongin apa sih? Siapa yang cemburu ma siapa? Aku gak paham!" wookie celingak celinguk melihat kedua hyungnya itu. Sedangkan dua orang yang dipanggilnya itu malah menghembuskan nafasnya dengan keras. Akhirnya sungmin bangkit dari duduknya dan berkata pelan

"siwonnie… biarkan saja semua berjalan apa adanya. Selama ini hubungan mereka berdua lancar karena mimi selalu menahan perasaannya untuk menjaga perasaan kyunnie. Mungkin sekarang waktunya mimi mengatakan semua perasaannya dengan jelas. Biarlah mimi yang menentukan langkahnya sendiri. Aku tidur dulu."

Siwon hanya diam melihat sungmin masuk ke kamar. Pikirannya masih kusut. Akhirnya diajaknya wookie untuk tidur.

Malamnya saat semua orang sudah terlelap , zhoumi mengendap-ngendap keluar dari kamarnya. Dibukanya kamar kyuhyun dengan perlahan. Didekatinya orang yang sangat disayanginya itu. Dipandangnya wajah kekasihnya dengan segenap rasa sayang. Disentuhnya pipi kui xian dengan jari-jarinya yang panjang. Dalam temaram lampu kamar masih dapat dilihatnya jejak air mata yang mengalir dari mata indahnya.

"Mianhe kui xian…" katanya lirih. Zhoumi tak bisa lagi menahan air matanya. Rasanya hatinya sakit sekali. Lebih sakit daripada saat melihat kui xiannya bersama dengan minnie hyung. Ternyata sangat menyakitkan sekali rasanya melihat orang yang paling kita sayangi meneteskan air matanya karena kita. Sakit sekali saat harus mengabaikannya disaat dia sedang membutuhkan kita.

Zhoumi terus menangis di samping kui xian. Sambil terus mengucapkan kata maaf berulang-ulang.

"mianhe kui xian… maaf karena aku tak cukup kuat untukmu.. maaf karena aku tak bisa lagi menanggung rasa cemburu.. maaf karena sudah tak mengacuhkanmu.. maaf karena sudah membuatmu menangis karena keegoisanku."

Zhoumi terus mematung disana untuk beberapa waktu. Akhirnya dikecupnya dahi kui xian dengan lembut. Air matanya menetes membasahi dahi kui xian.

"Kui xian… wo ai ni." Hanya itulah yang masih diyakininya hingga saat ini. Dengan perlahan dia keluar dari kamar itu. Tanpa menyadari ada tetes air mata yang mengalir di pipi orang yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Nado Sarangheyo… mimi-ge!" katanya pelan.

.

.

Tbc

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

** (chapter 2)**

Hari-hari berlalu seperti biasanya. Tapi tak ada yang berubah dengan hubungan mereka berdua. Keduanya masih menjaga jarak antara satu sama lain. Mereka hanya akan berdekatan jika keadaan memaksa mereka untuk memberikan fanservice kepada para penggemarnya. Member yang lainpun bingung bagaimana harus memecahkan bisul diantara mereka berdua.

Suatu hari di lokasi suting, semua member SJM terlihat sedang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Semua memanfaatkan waktu break untuk sejenak menyegarkan otak mereka yang kusut. Di tengah semua kesibukan itu Kui xian hanya berdiri termenung di sisi samping panggung. Matanya terlihat tidak fokus. Entah apa yang sedang bergulat di otaknya saat itu.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang meneriakkan namanya. Dan sebelum dia bisa melihat siapa yang memanggilnya, seseorang mendorong tubuhnya hingga terjatuh dan membentur tembok. Terdengar suara brak keras saat dia membentur tembok dan orang yang mendorongnya tertimpa lampu yang tiba-tiba jatuh. Perlu beberapa detik bagi Kui xian untuk menyadari apa yang terjadi. Kepalanya masih agak berdenyut karena baru saja membentur tembok, sedangkan orang yang mendorongnya sudah tak sadarkan diri tak jauh dari tempatnya saat ini.

Salah satu staf yang secara tak sengaja tersandung kabel sehingga membuat lampu itu jatuh masih terpaku di tempatnya. Dia shock berat. Sedangkan yang lain masih bingung dan terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Kui xian yang sudah mencerna apa yang telah terjadi dengan tergesa-gesa mendekati sosok yang sudah bersimbah darah di hadapannya.

"Jangan dia, ya tuhan! Kumohon jangan dia!" Doa Kui xian dalam hati. Tapi dia tahu doanya tak akan dikabulkan. Karena dia tak akan melupakan suara high pitch yang meneriakkan namanya tadi. Dan satu-satunya orang yang memiliki suara seperti itu adalah orang yang sangat disayanginya.

Dengan perlahan dan dengan tangan yang bergetar diangkatnyalah kepala mimi ke pangkuannya.

"Mimi-ge… kau masih bisa mendengarkan aku kan?" Kui xian sedikit merasa lega saat Zhoumi masih bisa meraih tangannya.

"Kui xian… Gwechana?" tanya Zhoumi dengan suara yang lemah. Kui xian hanya bisa mengangguk tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Zhoumi tersenyum setelah memastikan Kui xian-nya tidak kenapa-kenapa. Dan senyum wajah Kui xian adalah hal terakhir yang diingatnya sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap.

Kyuhyun yang melihat Zhoumi tak sadarkan diri langsung menjerit histeris.

"Mimi-ge! Jangan bercanda! Ayo bangun!" Kyuhyun terus menerus memanggil Zhoumi, tapi tetap tak ada reaksi dari Zhoumi.

Member yang lain yang masih terpaku dengan kejadian yang terjadi di depannya akhirnya bisa mengatasi rasa terkejutnya. Siwon dan Henry berusaha mengangkat Zhoumi yang sudah tak sadarkan diri dan melarikannya ke rumah sakit terdekat. Sedangkan Sungmin dan Wookie berusaha menenangkan Kyuhyun yang masih histeris melihat kondisi Zhoumi. Semua sudah tak memperdulikan kelanjutan syuting, yang mereka khawatirkan adalah bagaimana keadaan Zhoumi.

Saat kyuhyun dan 4 member yang lain sampai di rumah sakit, dilihatnya Siwon dan Henry tengah berdiri di luar ruang operasi. Baju mereka kotor terkena tetesan darah yang tadi keluar dari tubuh Zhoumi. Kyuhyun langsung menanyai mereka tentang perkembangan keadaan Zhoumi.

"Siwon-hyung, Henry-ah… bagaimana kondisi Mimi-ge?"

"kami tidak tahu Kyunie.. Tadi sesampainya di rumah sakit dia masih tak sadarkan diri. Kita tunggu saja hasilnya di sini. Kita doakan semoga Mimi-ge tidak apa-apa." Siwon menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun dengan pelan.

Mendengar penuturan Siwon, Kyuhyun mulai menangis lagi. "Mimi-ge jadi seperti ini karena aku. Kalau saja aku tidak melamun di sana.. kalau saja aku lebih cepat mendengar seruannya.. kalau saja dia tak berusaha melindungiku! Dia tak akan terluka seperti ini!" mendengar semua penyesalan Kyuhyun membuat semua member yang ada di sana meneteskan air matanya. Wookie dan Sungmin mendekati Kyuhyun dan memeluknya.

"Kyuhyun-ah… tenanglah… itu bukan salahmu… tak ada yang mengira kalau lampu itu akan jatuh menimpamu kan? Dan aku bisa memastikan satu hal! Mimi-ge tak menyesal harus merasakan sakit seperti ini. Karena dia bisa melindungi orang yang sangat dicintainya, yaitu kamu. Tapi kalau kamu masih terus menangis seperti ini, dia akan merasa sedih. Karena telah membuatmu meneteskan air mata. Karena itu tersenyumlah Kyuhyun–ah.. dan doakan semoga Mimi-ge bisa segera bersama kita lagi secepatnya." Hibur Sungmin panjang lebar.

"Ne..Minnie hyung.." jawab Kyuhyun sambil masih terisak di bahu Sungmin.

1 jam kemuadian….

Seorang dokter keluar dari ruang operasi. Siwon langsung bergegas menghampiri dokter itu dan bertanya dengan kalimat yang terpatah-patah (harap diingat mereka ada di china dan kemampuan bahasa mereka masih limited edition).

"Dok, bagaimana keadaan Mimi hyung?"

Dokter tersebut tersenyum dan ditepuknya bahu Siwon untuk menenangkannya "Keadaannya sudah membaik. Pendarahan di kepalanya juga sudah berhenti. Tidak ada yang serius. Hanya gegar otak ringan karena benturan. Sebentar lagi dia akan diantar ke ruangannya. Tapi dia masih belum sadar. Sistem pertahanan tubuhnya membuatnya tetap tertidur sampai dia siap untuk bangun lagi. Jadi tunggu saja sampai dia sadar."

Semua member menghembuskan nafas lega karena Zhoumi baik-baik saja. Yah… tidak parah lah setidaknya..

Sudah 4 jam sejak operasi itu selesai. Tapi Zhoumi masih tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan membuka matanya. Kyuhyun yang semula sudah agak tenang mendengar keterangan dari dokter menjadi mulai khawatir. Tapi dia tak menangis lagi. Hanya duduk di samping Zhoumi dan memandang kosong ke arah wajah kekasihnya itu. Sedangkan member yang lain ada yang tertidur di sofa. Akhirnya dibangunkannya semua member yang lain..

"Siwon-hyung, Sungmin-hyung, Donghai-hyung, Eunhyuk-hyung, Wookie-ah dan Henry-ah, pulanglah ke dorm.. Istirahat.. Biar aku yang menjaga Mimi-ge..Kalian harus menjaga kesehatan.. Jangan sampai semua menjadi sakit.. Besok pagi kita masih punya skedul lain kan?"

"Semua skedul sudah diundur Kyuhyun-ah. Jadi besok kita libur."

"Kui xian-ge… aku menemanimu menunggu Mimi-ge disini ya?" si kecil Henry tidak mau pulang. Dia ingin menunggui Zhoumi sadar. Tapi Wookie dan Sungmin yang paham dengan apa yang diinginkan oleh Kyuhyun langsung menarik Henry bersamanya. Wookie berbisik di telinga Henry.

"Berikan waktu untuk mereka berdua Henry-ah… Semoga setelah ini hubungan mereka menjadi kembali seperti semula." Henry paham dan langsung memeluk Kui xian erat. "Jaga Mimi-ge untukku ya Kui xian-ge… dia gege kesayanganku!"

Setelah Henry melepaskan pelukannya Wookie sekarang yang memeluknya "Dia akan baik-baik saja Kyuhyun-ah… Jangan lupa untuk beristirahat. Jagalah kesehatanmu untuknya."

Sungmin ganti memeluknya "Percayalah pada perasaannya Kyunnie…"

Siwon hanya menepuk bahunya "Kabari kami kalau ada perkembangan ya Kyuhyun-ah!"

Donghai dan Eunhyuk memeluknya bersamaan. Mereka tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya memeluknya dengan erat. Dan itu cukup mewakili apa yang tidak bisa mereka katakan.

Setelah semua member pulang, Kyuhyun kembali duduk di tempatnya tadi. Digenggamnya tangan Zhoumi erat.

"Mimi, ayolah bangun… Apa kamu tak ingin bertemu denganku lagi? Apa kamu tak ingin bermain denganku lagi?" kata-kata Kyuhyun terhenti. Diusapnya air mata yang kembali menetes di pipinya.

"Mimi, kamu belum mendengar perasaanku yang sebenarnyakan? Kamu pasti mengira kalau aku marah padamu. Tidak… tidak… Aku sama sekali tak pernah bisa marah padamu. Aku hanya merasa tak berguna. Kenapa aku tak bisa bersikap layaknya seorang kekasih? Aku tak bisa melindungimu seperti Siwon hyung ataupun Heechul hyung. Aku juga tak bisa memahamimu seperti Henry. Apa aku yang seperti ini masih layak untuk tetap berada di sisimu?" setelah mengeluarkan semua unek-uneknya Kyuhyun merebahkan kepalanya di samping tubuh Zhoumi. Masih digenggamnya tangan Zhoumi dengan erat. Air mata terus membasahi pipinya. Tapi dia hanya diam. Tak tahu lagi harus mengatakan apa. Tiba-tiba keheningan malam itu dipecahkan oleh suara HP.

_Nae salmi haruharu kkumeul kkuneun geotcheoreom  
>Neowa hamgge majubomyeo saranghalsu itdamyeon<br>Dasi ileoseol geoya_

_Naege sojunghaetdeon gieoksokui haengbokdeul  
>Himdeun sigan sokeseodo deouk ddaseuhaetdeon<br>Huimangeun naegen jamdeulji aneun kkum_

Kyuhyun tersentak saat mendengar sepenggal lirik lagu yang baru-baru dia nyayikan sebagai ost dari sebuah drama. Seingatnya ringtone hpnya bukan lagu ini. Mungkinkah milik Zhoumi? Tapi terakhir kali ringtone hpnya adalah penggalan single terbaru "perfection". Kyuhyun bangkit dan mengacak-acak tas yang tadi ditinggallkan Siwon hyung. Ditemukannya benda yang masih mengeluarkan kopian suaranya itu. Kontak dengan nama "Li Te-Ge" terlihat di layar handpone dan ia segera menjawab telepon itu.

"Yoboseyo."

"Kyuhyun-ah?"

"Waeyo hyung?"

"Bagaimana keadaan Mimi? Siwon baru saja mengabari kalau kalian mengalami kecelakaan. Mimi sudah sadar?" ucap Leeteuk di seberang telepon.

"Belum hyung. Mimi-ge masih belum sadar. Dia masih terrtidur terus. Padahal sudah 8 jam sejak dia tak sadarkan diri. Tapi belum ada tanda-tanda kalau mimi-ge akan bangun." Suara Kyuhyun pecah. Dia tak bisa menahan kesedihannya.

"Kyuhyun-ah… kamu tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Ne hyung. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya khawatir pada Mimi-ge. Mimi-ge jadi seperti ini karena berusaha melindungiku. Dan sekarang aku hanya bisa diam melihat dia terbaring. Tak melakukan apa-apa. Aku benar-benar orang yang tak berguna hyung." Kyuhyun menumpahkan sebagian bebannya kepada Leeteuk. Entah kenapa mendengar suara Leeteuk selalu membuatnya ingin mengungkapkan semua yang bergulat di hatinya.

"Kyhyunie… jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Itu pilihan Mimi. Saat melihat lampu itu akan jatuh, Mimi sadar dia hanya punya dua pilihan. Hanya melihatmu, orang yang sangat dikasihinya tertimpa lampu itu di depan matanya atau menggantikanmu menerima lampu itu. Kamu jangan bersedih lagi. Kalau kamu bersedih, dia juga akan sedih. Tersenyumlah Kyuhyunie. Sambut dia dengan senyum. Senyummulah yang sangat dibutuhkan Mimi saat ini. Dan kamu bukannya tidak melakukan apa-apa. Hanya dengan menemani Mimi disisinya itu sudah sangat berarti untuk Mimi. Arraseo Kyuhyun-ah?" nasehat Teukie hyung panjang lebar.

"Ne… gomawo hyung…"

"Istirahatlah Kyuhyunie… Tidurlah walau Cuma sebentar. JANGAN lupa menjaga kesehatanmu. Jangan sampai kamu juga jatuh sakit. Kamu ingin merawat Mimi kan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Tapi baru dia sadar kalau Teukie hyung tak bisa melihat jawabannya.

"Ne hyung… Aku tidur dulu. Jiljaeyo hyung…"

"Jiljaeyo Kyuhyunie…"

Sambungan telepon pun terputus. Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan kembali duduk di samping ranjang Zhoumi. Karena sudah lama dia tak memegang handpone Zhoumi, dia jadi penasaran dengan apa yang ada di dalamnya. Apa sudah ada yang ditambahkan Mr. Gentle koalanya di HPnya. Di bukanya di bagian file manager. Ada tambahan folder yang diberi nama "My Kui Xian". Dalam folder itu hanya berisi lagu-lagu solo yang dinyanyikan olehnya, video perform yang hanya fokus padanya, dan banyak sekali fotonya. Melihat isi handpone itu membuat Kyuhyun menangis dan tersenyum dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Mimi Pabo…" ucapnya lirih.

Kyuhyun yang merasa mengantuk merebahkan kembali kepalanya di samping Zhoumi. Digenggamnya lagi tangan Zhoumi yang besar. "Jiljaeyo, Mimi-ge… segeralah bangun… aku merindukan senyummu.." tak dibutuhkan waktu lama bagi Kyuhyun untuk tidur. Dua menit kemudian dia sudah tidur dengan mata yang meneteskan air mata dan bibir yang tersenyum.

**Zhoumi POV**

Dimana aku berada? Kenapa semuanya gelap? Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini? Aigo…. Kepalaku sakit sekali. Seperti ada ribuan paku kecil yang menancap di kepalaku. Apa yang telah terjadi?

Ditengah semua perasaan tak menentu dan semua rasa sakit ini, tiba-tiba aku teringat Kui xian yang menangis di hadapanku.. Ah… Aku ingat.. Aku tertimpa lampu itu.. Waktu itu masih break syuting. Dan aku masih berdiri di tengah panggung. Berkonsultasi dengan stylist kami. Mungkin aku terlihat fokus sepenuhnya padanya, tapi sebenarnya semua pikiran dan pandanganku hanya fokus pada seseorang yang sedang melamun di samping panggung.

Yah… Orang yang sangat kucintai sedang melakukan hobinya yang baru. Melamun. Tidak lagi main game, tidak lagi mengganggu member yang lain, tidak lagi menyakiti hatiku dengan terus bersama Minnie-ge, tapi dia menyayat hatiku dengan ekspresinya yang datar dan matanya yang kosong. Melamun… Itulah yang dilakukannya berhari-hari ini. Dimanapun dia berada, hanya itulah yang dilakukannya. Sudah lama sekali rasanya terakhir kali aku mendengar suara cerianya.

Tiba-tiba saja ada seorang staff yang tersandung kabel yang memang banyak terjulur di sana-sini. Kemudian aku melihat lampu itu mulai bergoyang. Lampu yang tepat berada di samping Kui xianku. Ya tuhan… Dia bisa tertimpa lampu itu. Dan apa yang masih dilakukannya. Dia masih melamun! Tak sadarkah dia dengan apa yang terjadi. Kuteriakkan namanya ketika aku berlari menghampirinya. Dia mendengar seruanku tapi dia masih mematung di tempatnya berdiri tadi. Akhirnya kudorong tubuhnya ke dinding. Tapi aku terlambat beberapa detik. Sebelum aku bisa menyingkir, lampu itu sudah menyerempet kepalaku. Terdengar suara brak keras ketika Kui xian terjatuh menabrak tembok dan ketika lampu itu pecah.

Setelah itu yang kuingat hanyalah gambar-gambar samar dan suara yang tidak jelas. Aku terbaring di lantai dengan kepala yang mulai mengeluarkan darah. Kui xian masih shock. Dia belum bergerak dari posisinya. Apa ada yang terjadi padanya? Apa aku mendorongnya terlalu keras. Kemudian tiba-tiba dia sudah ada di sisiku. Mengangkat kepalaku pelan-pelan dengan tangan yang bergetar.

"Mimi-ge kamu masih bisa mendengarkan aku kan?" kudengar suara yang sangat kukagumi itu. Aku tak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Aku hanya ingin memastikan kui xian baik-baik saja.

"Kui xian? Gwechana?" panggilku dengan lemah. Kemana suaraku? Aku tak ingin membuatnya khawatir. Kulihat dia mengangguk tanpa mengeluarkan suara sama sekali. Syukurlah dia tak apa-apa. Sekarang aku ingin tidur di pangkuannya sebentar saja. Akhirnya kusunggingkan senyumku untuk menenangkannya. Dan kegelapan pekat langsung menerpaku.

Sudah berapa lama aku berada dalam kegelapan ini? Aku harus bangun. Aku tidak ingin membuat orang-orang mengkhawatirkan keadaanku. Dan aku tak ingin membuat Kui xian menangis karena mengkhawatirkanku. Mungkin bagi orang lain dia adalah evil maknae yang cuek dan usil. Tapi bagiku dia adalah seseorang yang memiliki hati yang sangat lembut. Dia akan menangis sendiri jika ada yang melukai hatinya. Dan aku tak ingin aku membuatnya menangis lagi. Aku ingin membuka mataku. Tapi kenapa rasanya berat sekali untuk membuka mataku ini?

Kubuka mataku dengan perlahan. Butuh waktu agak lama bagi mataku untuk menyesuaikan dengan terangnya cahaya yang telah kutinggallkan selama berjam-jam ini. Kuedarkan pandanganku ke ruangan di sekelilingku. Semuanya berwarna putih. Rumah sakit tentunya… Kuhembuskan nafas pelan.. Hah… Rambut ini menggangguku. Ingin ku singkirkan rambut yang menutupi mataku. Tapi tanganku terasa berat sekali. Ada yang menggenggam tanganku dengan erat.

Kutolehkan kepalaku untuk melihat seseorang yang terus menggenggam tanganku dalam tidurnya. Walau tanpa melihatpun aku sudah tahu siapa yang akan menemaniku disini. Tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kui xianku. Kulihat wajah tidur. Wajah yang polos dan tenang. Tapi entah apa yang ada di balik wajah itu. Kulihat bekas air mata yang telah mengalir di pipinya. Matanya bengkak menyerupai panda. Karena menangis atau karena kurang tidur? Aku sudah membuatnya menangis lagi.

Waktu berlalu. Aku tak ingin mengganggu tidurnya. Aku hanya terus memandangi wajahnya sambil mencerna semua yang telah terjadi selama ini. Sudah berapa lama aku tak lagi melihat wajah tidurnya. Sepertinya sudah lama sekali. Sejak aku bertindak konyol dengan menuruti semua rasa cemburuku.

Setelah aku punya waktu untuk berfikir jernih seperti sekarang ini, aku baru tahu betapa bodoh dan egoisnya aku. Hanya karena rasa cemburuku yang berlebihan aku telah menyia-nyiakan waktuku dengan Kui xian.

Seharusnya aku sadar dari semula bahwa Minnie itu member baru di SJM. Kui xian tentunya ingin membantu hyung yang sangat disayanginya itu untuk melewati ini semua. Aku sudah pernah merasakannya. Tak mudah menjadi member baru. Ada banyak cobaan yang harus dihadapi. Belum lagi faktor bahasa yang biasanya menjadi kendala terbesar. Dan apa yang telah kulakukan saat itu? Aku malah menjaga jarak karena aku merasa cemburu… Aku yang seharusnya membantunya malah membiarkannya berusaha sendiri. Tapi dia tak pernah mengeluhkan sikapku sampai saat ini. Dia hanya diam.

Perlahan kusentuh pipinya yang kelihatan semakin pucat. Mungkin sejak kemarin dia belum makan dan hanya duduk disini menemaniku. Kui xian, maafkan kebodohanku. Aku berjanji akan memperbaiki segalanya.

Mungkin aku terlalu keras saat menyentuh pipinya. Karena sekarang kulihat matanya perlahan-lahan terbuka. Matanya tak lagi kosong tapi penuh dengan cinta. Digenggamnya tanganku dan dipanggilnya namaku pelan. "Mimi?"

** End Zhoumi POV**

Kyuhyun merasakan ada jemari yang menyentuh pipinya pelan. Ah… rasanya nyaman sekali. Perlahan-lahan dibukanya matanya. Ternyata orang yang sangat disayanginya sudah sadar dan memandangnya dengan sayang. Digenggamnya tangan zhoumi yang masih menyentuh pipinya.

"Mimi?"

Kyuhyun melihat mata zhoumi bersinar saat dia memanggil namanya. "Maaf aku membangunkanmu Kui xian." Ucapnya serak sambil terus membelai Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dia masih menikmati sentuhan Zhoumi di pipinya. Dipandanginya Zhoumi dengan berbagai perasaan yang bergolak di hatinya. Tanpa terasa air mata yang telah mengalir semalaman kini mengalir lagi di pipinya. Zhoumi kaget melihat Kui xian yang menitikkan air mata lagi.

"Kamu kenapa Kui xian? Ada yang sakit? Aku kemarin mendorongmu terlalu keras ya?" tanya Zhoumi bertubi-tubi.

Kyuhyun masih menangis dalam diam. Dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya menanggapi pertanyaan Zhoumi. Zhoumi jadi bingung dan sedih melihat Kyuhyun menangis di hadapannya. Akhirnya dia hanya membiarkan Kyuhyun menangis dan ganti membelai rambut Kyuhyun. Tak berapa lama kemudian Kyuhyun menghentikan tangisnya. Terlihat matanya masih sembab dan suaranya masih bergetar. Tapi dia bangun dan mengambilkan Zhoumi air putih.

"Mimi… Minumlah.. Gege tidak minum sama sekali sejak kemarin." Diletakkannya gelas itu di meja dan dibantunya Zhoumi untuk menaikkan kepalanya. Dibantunya Zhoumi untuk meminum air itu. Zhoumi sangat tersentuh dengan semua yang dilakukan Kyuhyun. Mungkin Kyuhyun belum banyak berbicara, tapi semua yang dilakukannya dalam diam sudah mewakili semua yang tidak dikatakannya.

Setelah membantu Zhoumi berbaring dengan posisi yang nyaman, Kyuhyun beranjak dari samping ranjang Zhoumi. Diambilnya handponenya yang sedari kemarin terus berada di tasnya. Terlihat banyak sekali daftar panggilang tak terjawab dan pesan yang masuk. Diabaikannya semua itu. Dia langsung memanggil salah satu nama yang ada di dalam daftar paling atas buku teleponnya. Tak lama kemudian ada sahutan dari orang yang ada di seberang sana.

"Yoboseyo, Kyuhyun-ah?" terdengar suara Siwon di seberang sana.

"Siwon hyung, Mimi-ge sudah sadar."

"Bagaimana keadaannya? Baik-baik saja atau ada yang tidak beres?"

"Baik hyung.. tadi juga sudah bisa minum. Walaupun hanya beberapa teguk."

"OK. Sebentar lagi kami kesana. Kyunnie, mau titip sesuatu?"

"Tidak hyung."

"Ya sudah… Tunggu disana ya?"

Setelah telepon dengan Siwon terputus, Kyuhyun langsung menghubungi nomor Leeteuk.

"Teukie hyung?" katanya pelan.

"Ne Kyunnie.. Ada apa?"

"Mimi-ge sudah sadar."

"Wah… Bagus… Keadaannya baik kan?"

"Baik… Sepertinya tak ada yang salah dengannya." Kyuhyun hanya menjawab pertanyaan leeteuk dengan singkat. Leeteuk jadi khawatir mendengar kyuhyun yang hanya bicara sepotong-potong.

"Kyunnie… Kamu baik-baik saja kan?"

"Ne hyung. Wae?"

"Benar kamu tidak apa-apa? Hyung hanya merasa aneh. Mimi sudah sadar tetapi kenapa sepertinya kamu tidak senang? Benar kan?"

"Aku senang kok… eh, sebentar ya hyung.." Kyuhyun tak menjelaskan apa-apa. Tapi Leeteuk bisa mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan tertutup. Pastinya Kyuhyun keluar dari ruangan tempat Zhoumi dirawat.

"Hyung?" terdengar lagi suara Kyuhyun dengan jelas.

"Ne… Kyunnie mau cerita apa?"

"Hyung, aku merasa sangat tak berguna dan merepotkan."

"Kyunnie jangan berfikir seperti itu!" Leeteuk sedikit kaget dengan perkataan Kyuhyun. Bagaimana bisa anak itu berfikir kalau dia tak berguna? Merepotkan memang mungkin kadang-kadang. Tapi tak berguna? Tak mungkin. Leeteuk terdiam sejenak. Bingung memilah kata-kata untuk Kyuhyun.

"Tapi benar kan hyung? Aku tak pernah bisa membantu Mimi. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya merepotkannya. Aku juga egois. Aku selalu cemburu pada siapapun yang dekat dengan Mimi. Bahkan pada Siwon hyung, hyung!" tanpa sengaja suara Kyuhyun menjadi lebih keras dari yang dimaksudkannya.

"Eh… Siwon? Bagaimana bisa?" Leeteuk semakin kaget dengan kata-kata Kyuhyun. Apa yang terjadi pada magnaenya ini? Kenapa pikirannya jadi kacau begini? Dia jadi geleng-geleng sendiri di seberang sana.

"Sejak persiapan comeback SJM mereka sering terlihat berbicara dengan akrab."

"Tapi itu biasa kan Kyunnie? Keluarga kita kan memang akrab. Kau juga akrab sekali dengan Minnie kan?"

"Tapi ini kelihatannya beda hyung!" Kyuhyun cemberut karena Leeteuk tak paham dengan apa yang dimaksudnya.

"Dimana bedanya Kyunnie?" jawab Leeteuk sabar.

"Ya beda saja. Mereka kelihatan mesra."

"Ukh… Kyunnie… Itu…" Kata-kata Leeteuk terhenti. Digantikan suara tawanya yang khas itu. Kyuhyun tambah cemberut karenanya.

"Teukie hyung! Kenapa malah tertawa?"

"Hahahaha… sebentar… Kyu…" Leeteuk malah terus melanjutkan tawanya. Setelah kyuhyun bosan menunggu akhirnya Leeteuk bisa mengontrol tawanya.

"Kyu… Kyu… ternyata kamu memang magnae!" ujar Leeteuk di sela-sela tawanya.

"Maksudnya?"

"Walaupun penampilanmu saat show itu sangat manly, tapi pikiranmu masih seperti anak kecil. Semua masalahmu kan hanya karena kamu cemburuan!"

"Yak hyung! Jangan blak-blakan gitu dong!"

"Kyunnie, kalau menurut hyung, daripada kamu marah-marah gak jelas gara-gara cemburu, bagaimana kalau kamu langsung tanya ke Mimi bagaimana sebenarnya hubungannya dengan Siwon?"

"Malu ah hyung! Ntar Mimi tahu kalau aku cemburu pada Siwon hyung!"

"Mimi sudah biasa kamu cemburuin Kyu!"

"Eh hyung… Mimi beneran suka ma aku gak thoh? Kok yang cemburu selalu aku? Mimi sepertinya gak pernah cemburu."

Mendengar pertanyaan polos Kyu malah membuat Leeteuk tertawa makin keras. "Hahaha… Kyu.. Kamu memang masih kecil! Hyung gak mau komentar… Coba kamu pikir sendiri!" Dia terdiam sejenak. "Tapi daripada mikir sendiri, lebih baik kamu tanya ke Mimi langsung aja. Eh, udah dulu ya Kyunnie! Hyung harus segera on air! Salam buat Mimi!" tanpa menunggu balasan dari kyuhyun, Leeteuk langsung memutuskan hubungan. Kyuhyun malah masih berdiri terpaku mencerna pembicaraan terakhirnya dengan Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun masih bersandar pada dinding sambil berpikir. Dia belum berani masuk dan berbicara langsung dengan Zhoumi. Dia masih ingin berfikir. Sepuluh menit kemudian member yang lain datang. Mereka terkejut melihat Kyuhyun di luar, bukannya menemani Zhoumi di dalam. Sungmin yang melihat dongseng kesayangannya terpaku seperti itu langsung berlari dan memeluk bahu Kyuhyun. Mulanya Kyuhyun kaget ketika ada orang yang tiba-tiba merangkulnya, tapi setelah melihat siapa yang memeluknya dia langsung merasa rileks.

"Minnie hyung?" katanya pelan.

"Capek Kyunnie?"

"Ne…"

"Kalau begitu Kyunnie pulang saja. Biar kami yang menjaga Mimi di sini."

"Tapi aku masih ingin menemaninya hyung!"

"Nanti masih bisa kan? Sekarang pulanglah! Mandi, makan dan istirahat. Kamu juga butuh waktu untuk berfikir kan?" kata Sungmin penuh arti.

"Hyung tahu?"

"Tahulah… tapi hyung ingin lihat bagaimana caramu mengatasinya, jadi hyung diam saja. Mianhe Kyu!" Katanya dengan memasang puppy eyesnya.

"Tak apa-apa hyung. Sudahlah! Ayo masuk!" Kyuhyun masuk mendahului Sungmin. Dilihatnya Zhoumi yang sedang berbicara dengan member yang lain. Dengan pelan dibereskannya tasnya. Setelah beres dihampirinya Zhoumi.

"Mi, aku pulang dulu ya?" Pamitnya pada Zhoumi.

"Ne… istirahatlah Kui xian. Hati-hati!"

Entah setan apa yang menempel pada Kyuhyun, dia yang selama ini jarang menyentuh Zhoumi dulu tiba-tiba mencium kening Zhoumi pelan.

"Wo ai ni, Mimi." Ucapnya pelan.

Tanpa berpamitan pada yang lain, Kyuhyun langsung meninggalkan ruangan itu. Dia merasa sangat malu dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukannya sehingga muncul gurat-gurat berwarna merah muda di pipinya. Member yang lain dan Zhoumi masih syok dengan apa yang baru dilakukan Kyuhyun. Dan mereka baru sadar dari "bengongnya" saat terdengar suara pintu tertutup dengan cukup keras. Seketika semuanya menyoraki Zhoumi.

"Mimi-ge… selamat!" ucap Henry sambil memberikan pelukan hangat pada Zhoumi.

"Penantianmu tak sia-sia hyung!" sang religius leader memberikan petuahnya.

"Wow…" kata Sungmin dan Wookie berbarengan.

"Kyu sudah besar!" yang terakhir ini kata-kata EunHae.

Zhoumi hanya senyum-senyum gak jelas mendengar semua komentar temannya.

.

.

**Tbc**

.

.

Mian… jongmal mianhe baru bisa apdet sekarang. Bingung mau gimana nulisnya. Walopun sudah mikirin plot cerita ini. Tapi berhubung saya bukan orang bahasa, lumayan susah juga buat nulis cerita. Dan maaf kalo alur ceritanya makin g jelas. Maklum ini fanfic pertama saya… dan makasih buat yang sudah mau mereview tulisan gak mutu saya ini. Dan doakan saja saya bisa segera bisa menyelesaikan fict ini..

Balasan review….

**LittleLiappe** : he..he..makasih..cemburuannya aneh ya? Mian.. mian.. saya sendiri bingung gimana menunjukkan ekspresi cemburu saya…

**Sulli Other **: Iya chingu… ini FF Qmi… satu-satunya couple yang saya akui di antara seluruh couple yang ada di suju (maklum saya kyumi shipper). Ini udah apdet kan..

**Arisa Adachi **: makasih sarannya chingu… mian.. kemarin karena terburu-buru langsung saya publish tanpa saya edit dulu. di chapter dua ini sepertinya sudah saya edit. Semoga gak ada yang kelewatan lagi.

**RizmaHuka-Huka **: Yup… ini FF Kyumi.. ini udah apdet..

**Mrs. Zhou **: hehe… sekali ini saya buat mereka berdua sama-sama cemburu.. jangan nikahin mimi.. ntar Kui xian sama siapa? Gimana lanjutannya FF yang saranghae songsaenim chingu? Kok blum lanjut-lanjut?


	3. Chapter 3

** (chapter 3)**

**Kyuhyun POV**

Huaaaa…. Apa yang sudah kulakukan. Aku mencium Mimi di hadapan semua member? OK… Aku hanya mencium keningnya.. Bukannya bibirnya. Tapi sama saja kan? Aku tetap yang menciumnya duluan. Tidak… apa sih yang tadi kupikirkan? Bagaimana aku harus memandang member lain saat nanti aku kembali ke rumah sakit? Aishh… beginilah akibatnya kalau bertindak tanpa berfikir panjang. Ah sudahlah… Lebih baik aku mandi. Mungkin setelah mandi badanku menjadi lebih segar dan pikiranku menjadi lebih jernih.

.

.

Hmmm… memang mandi itu membuat semuanya terasa lebih nyaman. Aku menuju ruang makan karena perutku sudah terasa perih. Efek karena kemarin seharian tak ada makanan yang masuk ke perutku. Kulihat di atas meja masih ada makanan untukku. Wookie hyung memang perhatian.

Kumakan makanan yang disisihkan oleh Wookie hyung dengan perlahan, sambil terus berfikir. Apa benar dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Teukie hyung bahwa aku masih kekanak-kanakan? Kuputar memoriku ke belakang. Yah… kuakui aku memang mudah cemburu. Aku tak suka melihat Mimi-ge dengan namja lain. Hahaha… aku baru sadar kalau aku posesif sekali.

Aku baru menyadari tingkahku selama ini konyol sekali. Aku marah karena Mimi-ge dekat dengan Siwon hyung. Tapi aku tidak mencoba memahami mengapa mereka menjadi lebih dekat daripada sebelumnya. Seharusnya aku sadar, menjadi leader itu sangat berat. Apalagi kami masih memiliki kendala bahasa. Pastinya Siwon hyung akan banyak bertanya pada Mimi yang notabene pengetahuannya paling luas dan paling fasih bahasa cinanya. Dan Mimi yang karena sudah sifat dasarnya care dengan semua orang, pastinya dengan senang hati akan membantunya.

"Mianhe Mimi.." ujarku pelan. Sudahlah. Nanti kalau aku sudah ke rumah sakit lagi aku akan meminta maaf padanya. Sekarang aku hanya ingin tidur.

**End Kyuhyun POV**

**Zhou Mi POV**

Eh… eh… Kui Xian menciumku! Oh, my god! I still can't believe this. Dia yang tak pernah menyentuhku duluan kecuali untuk fanservis tiba-tiba menciumku! Yah, walaupun Cuma di kening. Aku pastinya lebih senang jika dia menciumku di bibirku. Tapi tak apalah. Ini sudah kemajuan pesat. Jujur saja, aku tak pernah membayangkan dia bisa melakukan ini. Apalagi saat bangun tadi, sedetik aku melihat begitu banyak cinta di matanya, tapi detik berikutnya aku sudah meihatnya menangis terisak-isak.

Melihatnya menangis membuatku sangat sedih. Meskipun aku bertanya kenapa dia menangis, dia hanya diam. Akhirnya kubiarkan saja dia menumpahkan air matanya. Mungkin dengan begitu perasaannya akan menjadi lebih baik. Andai badanku tidak selemah ini tentu aku sudah merengkuh tubuhnya dalam pelukanku. Hanya saja yang bisa kulakukan sekarang hanyalah mengusap rambutnya.

Setelah isakannya berhenti, dengan masih diam seribu bahasa dia berdiri dan mengambilkan air minum. Dibantunya aku bangun dan disangganya tubuhku dengan dadanya. Diangsurkannya gelas berisi air minum itu ke mulutku. Aku merasa sangat tersentuh dengan perhatiannya. Tapi kenapa dia sama sekali tak mau menatap mataku? Ada apa lagi ini?

Direbahkannya tubuhku, kemudian mengacak-acak tasnya mencari handphonenya. Aku penasaran siapa yang akan ditelponnya. Huh… ternyata Shi yuan. Kupikir Sungmin-ge. Penyakit cemburu itu memang sangat sulit hilangnya. Pembicaraan mereka hanya singkat saja. Tapi kemudian dia menelepon orang lagi. Teukie hyung katanya. Ah… tentu saja. Sang angel without wings itu tentunya sudah mendengar kabarku dan ikut merasa khawatir. Tapi kenapa mereka bicara lama sekali? Eh, malah sekarang Kui Xian keluar. Huh… mereka membicarakan apa sih? Jangan buat aku penasaran dong! Pasti sesuatu yang sangat rahasia karena Kui Xian sampai merasa harus keluar ruangan agar aku tak dapat mendengar yang mereka bicarakan.

Setelah waktu yang terasa bagaikan seabad untukku, tiba-tiba semua member SJM masuk dengan riuhnya. Henry-ah langsung berlari memelukku. Dia memang dongseng yang sangat lucu. Eh, tapi mana Kui Xian dan Chang min-ge? Kok mereka tak ada.

Shi yuan-ge yang melihatku terus menatap pintu langsung mendekatiku dan berbisik pelan.

"Dia masih diluar bersama Minnie hyung!"

Hahaha… aku tertawa dalam hati. Aku tahu Kui Xian itu sangat polos. Tapi tak mungkin sepolos ini kan? Dia menghempaskan perasaanku keras-keras setelah mengangkatnya tinggi dengan semua perhatiannya. Karena pikiranku terus-terusan mengarah pada Kui Xian aku tak sadar kalau Li xu sudah duduk di sampingku sambil membawa semangkuk bubur.

"Mimi-ge, makan dulu ya?"

"aku tak lapar Li xu!"

Jawabanku sepertinya salah, Li xu terlihat cemberut di kursinya. Aku lupa kalau dia akan sangat kesal jika ada orang yang menolak memakan masakannya.

"Ne… ne… aku akan makan!" belum sempat aku meminta mangkuk bubur itu, Kui Xian sudah masuk dengan diikuti Sungmin di belakangnya. Dia langsung memberesi tasnya dan menghampiriku

"Mi, aku pulang dulu!" pamitnya padaku. Ya.. itu memang yang terbaik untuknya. Dia terlihat sangat pucat. Istirahatlah yang dibutuhkannya saat ini. Dan saat itulah dia menciumku. Aku bisa mendengar kata-kata yang dibisikkannya "Wo ai ni, Mimi!"

Aku syok dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Kui Xian! Kekasihku yang sangat imut, pemalu, maniak game, walaupun kadang-kadang menjengkelkan tiba-tiba menciumku di hadapan banyak orang! Walaupun mereka member SJM, tapi tetap saja! Aku hanya melongo selama beberapa waktu begitupun dengan member yang lain. Mereka masih sama kagetnya denganku. Kami tersadar saat dia menutup pintu dengan cukup keras. Henry-ah langsung berlari memelukku lagi

"Mimi-ge… selamat!" ucapnya senang.

"Penantianmu tak sia-sia hyung!" Shi yuan tersenyum melihat wajah baboku.

"Wow…" kata Sungmin dan Wookie berbarengan.

"Kyu sudah besar!" ucap Eunhae dengan gaya lebay sambil berpelukan.

Mendengar semua perkataan mereka membuat wajahku menjadi merah. Aku hanya mendengar semua yang mereka katakan dengan setengah hati. Setengah hatiku yang lain ikut pulang bersama Kui Xian.

"Li xu, mana buburnya tadi?"

"Oh ya! Ini Mimi-ge. Mau kusuapi?" diulurkannya mangkuk bubur itu.

"Tidak usah. Aku hanya mau disuapi oleh Kui Xian. Kalau bukan dia lebih baik aku makan sendiri."

Perkataan yang kuucapkan itu sontak membuat suasana menjadi riuh kembali.

"Mimi-ge jadi nglunjak!" kata Donghai disela-sela tawanya.

Semuanya tertawa mendengar kata-kata Donghai. Hanya Sungmin-ge yang hanya tersenyum simpul dan memandangku tajam.

"Kenapa Sungmin-ge?" tanyaku padanya.

"Kenapa apanya Mimi?"

"Kenapa gege memandangiku dengan tajam seperti itu?"

"Aku hanya penasaran. Kenapa Mimi tidak mengatakan itu saat masih ada Kui Xian. Tentunya Kui Xian akan mau menyuapimu kalau kamu memintanya!"

"Aku tidak tega memintanya. Dia kelihatan sangat lelah."

"Tidak tega atau tidak berani, Mimi?" kata Sungmin gege tajam.

Shi yuan yang paham dengan situasi yang tiba-tiba menjadi serius diantara mereka berdua mengajak member yang lain keluar. Meninggalkan dua orang yang sedang bersitegang itu sendirian.

"Dua-duanya!" sahutku. Lebih baik aku bicara apa adanya. Sungmin yang memang punya perasaan tajam pastinya bisa tahu kapan orang serius atau tidak.

"Aku kecewa padamu Mimi!" ucapnya pelan.

"Mengapa gege mengatakan semua ini?"

"Karena kau Zhou Mi, tak pantas mendapatkan Kyuhyun!"

"Apa hak gege mengatakan itu semua?"

"Aku tak punya hak apa-apa. Tapi tak akan kubiarkan dongsaeng kesayanganku memilih seseorang yang tak punya keberanian sepertimu!"

"Kalau Kui Xian tetap memilihku?" tantangku.

"Aku akan menghalangi jalan kalian. Itu mudah dilakukan. Kui Xian orang yang polos. Dia tentunya tak akan menolak jika aku memintanya menolongku selama kita di cina. Dan kau yang tak berani mengatakan apapun padanya tak akan pernah mendapatkan perhatiannya!"

"Tak akan kubiarkan. Aku tak akan diam saja! Kui Xian kekasihku. Dan aku hanya akan melepasnya jika waktu perjanjian kami telah tiba!"

"Memang apa yang akan kau lakukan? Melihat kami dari kejauhan seperti biasa?" ejeknya.

"Tidak lagi! Aku akan melakukan apapun asal dia terus ada di sampingku. Walaupun aku harus menyingkirkan gege dari sisinya!"

"Apa kau bisa Mimi? Kau yang tak pernah mengatakan perasaanmu ingin menyingkirkanku?" kata sungmin dengan nada merendahkan.

"Kui Xian tahu perasaanku. Seandainya dia masih tak tahu aku akan mengatakannya padanya!"

"Kapan kau akan mengatakannya?"

"Nanti! Jika dia kembali ke sini!"

"Aku tunggu janjimu Mimi." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

Melihatnya tersenyum seperti itu membuatku langsung sadar kalau aku sudah dikerjai habis-habisan.

"Yak… Gege menggodaku ya!" kataku kesal.

"Hehe… Mian… Kalau tidak begini Mimi tak akan pernah mengatakan perasaan Mimi sih! Kan kasihan Kyuhyunie!"

Aku hanya bisa mengambil nafas panjang. Sungmin-ge benar. Kasihan Kui Xian kalau aku terus-terusan bersikap seperti seorang pengecut seperti ini.

"Mianhe Sungmin-ge!"

"Maaf untuk apa Mimi?" muka Sungmin-ge kelihatan bingung.

"Maaf karena selama ini aku cemburu padamu. Aku tak suka melihat Kui Xian terus menempel padamu. Biasanya selama SJM aktif dia akan selalu bersamaku. Tapi setelah gege bergabung, Kui Xian lebih sering memperhatikan gege."

"Tak masalah. Aku sudah tahu!"

"Gege tahu?"

"Iya… dari pandangan matamu dan sikapmu sudah mengatakan semua. Sepertinya hanya Kyuhyun yang tidak menyadarinya."

"Dia memang polos!"

"Bukan polos mimi! Lebih tepatnya lemot!"

"Haha.. gege benar!"

"Mulai sekarang, kalau ada yang mengganggu perasaanmu katakan saja. Kalau kamu tidak bilang, dia tak akan sadar. Selama ini dia juga sakit hati sepertimu."

"Bagaimana bisa?" aku terkejut dengan perkataan terakhir Sungmin-ge.

"Coba kau tanyakan padanya nanti. Mimi jadi akan mengatakan semuanya nanti kalau Kyunie sudah kembali kan?"

"Gege, katakan! Apa yang kulakukan sehingga membuat Kui Xian sakit hati?"

"Pikirkan saja sendiri. Itu hukuman untukmu dariku karena sudah tak percaya pada Kyuhyunie dan karena sudah membuat Kyuhyunie menangis!"

"Ne… baiklah.." aku mengangguk lemah. Aku memang pantas mendapatkan hukuman setelah semua yang kulakukan pada Kui Xian.

"Aku mau mencari yang lain dulu. Mimi makanlah. Kyuhyun akan mengamuk jika kamu sakit lagi saat dia pulang."

Sungmin-ge langsung keluar setelah berpamitan. Kuedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh ruangan. Rasanya sepi sekali. Kui Xian segeralah kembali. Aku sangat merindukanmu.

**End Zhou Mi POV**

.

.

Hari sudah beranjak sore. Tetapi kyuhyun belum juga sampai ke rumah sakit. Zhou Mi jadi khawatir karenanya.

"Shi yuan-ge… kenapa Kui Xian lama sekali ya?"

"Aku juga tak tahu. Aku sudah berusaha menghubunginya tapi tak di angkat!"

"Jangan-jangan dia kenapa-kenapa gege!"

"Jangan berfikir yang aneh-aneh!"

"Tapi ini lama sekali!"

"OK… OK… Akan kuminta Eunhyuk hyung dan Donghai hyung pulang ke dorm. Mungkin saja dia masih ketiduran."

"Gomawo Shi yuan!"

Siwon hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Entah kenapa sang gentle koala ini bisa jadi gampang panik jika sudah berhubungan dengan magnae mereka.

Zhou Mi yang menjadi "parno" setelah berbicara dengan Sungmin terus saja gelisah di ranjangnya. Siwon pun menjadi senewen dengan tingkah hyungnya itu.

"Mimi-ge bisa tenang sedikit gak sih?" ucapnya dengan cemberut.

"Aku khawatir pada Kui Xian, Shi yuan!"

"Kami juga khawatir gege. Tapi jangan berlebihan gitu dong!" kali ini Wookie yang angkat bicara.

"Kenapa Donghai-ge belum member kabar ya?"

"Yak.. Mimi-ge! Dia baru pergi sepuluh menit yang lalu. Pastiny dia belum sampai di dorm. Sekarang tenanglah dulu!" Siwon memberi deathglare pada Zhou Mi. Tak disangkanya Zhou Mi akan overreact bila berhubungan dengan Kui Xian. Mendapat deathglare dari leadernya membuat Zhou Mi langsung menutup mulutnya. Dipandanginya handphonenya dengan pandangan berharap. Tapi alat komunikasi itu tetap diam seolah-olah ikut mengejeknya. Lima menit kemudian terlihat ada panggilan dari "Donghaifisy-ge" di layar handphonenya, tanpa menunggu dering berikutnya langsung ditekannya tombol hijau. Terdengar suara panik di seberang sana.

"Mimi-ge, Kyuhyun tak ada di dorm!"

"Gege yakin? Sudah gege cari di seluruh dorm?"

"Sudah. Aku dan Hyukkie sudah mencari di seluruh dorm tapi kami tak menemukannya."

"Coba cari di sekitar dorm! Kabari aku kalau ada berita apapun!"

Zhou Mi mematikan handphonenya tanpa mengucapkan salam. Dipandanginya member yang tersisa di sana dengan pandangan ketakutan.

"Kui Xian tak ada di dorm."

Mereka semua terpaku sejenak, Sungminlah yang pertama kali memecah kebisuan itu.

"Aku akan terus mencoba menghubungi Kyuhyun! Yang lain cobalah mencarinya." katanya dengan suara yang agak panik.

"Sungmin-hyung biarkan Mimi-ge yang menghubunginya. Kita berempat berpencar mencarinya." Siwon mengatak dengan tegas.

"Kita mau mencari Kyunnie dimana? Ini China! Bukan Seoul!" Wookie terlihat kebingungan.

Siwon terlihat berfikir cepat. "Dari rumah sakit ini ke dorm ada dua jalur. Kita bagi menjadi dua kelompok. Aku dan Wookie-ah melalui jalan pertama. Henry-ah dan Sungmin-hyung melalui jalan kedua. Arra?"

"Arra…" jawab mereka serempak.

"Aku ikut mencarinya."

Perkataan singkat dari Zhou Mi itu sukses membuat mereka berempat yang sedang bersiap-siap terpaku di tempatnya masing-masing. Mereka memandang Zhou Mi dengan tajam. Seolah mengatakan "kamu-sadar-dengan-keadaanmu-tidak-sih?"

"Mimi disini saja. Siapa tahu nanti Kui Xian langsung ke sini. Lagian tubuh masih lemah begitu!"

"Aku tak apa-apa. Aku tak bisa berdiam diri terus seperti ini." Katanya sambil duduk dan berusaha mencabut jarum infusnya.

"Mimi-ge jangan bodoh. Keadaanmu masih mengkhawatirkan!"

"Aku ikut! Aku lebih paham dengan daerah sini daripada kalian semua" Zhou Mi tetap kekeuh dengan keinginannya. Sungmin yang khawatir dengan keadaan Kyuhyun jadi marah dengan kekeraskepalaan Zhou Mi. Didekatinya Zhou Mi dan dipukulnya dengan lumayan keras sampai Zhou Mi mengaduh. Secara tenaga sungmin kan besar, menguasai martial art gitu loh!

"Mimi! Jangan bodoh. Keadaanmu tak memungkinkan. Lagipula harus ada orang yang menunggunya di sini. Kalau Mimi ikut mencari itu bukannya membantu tapi merepotkan." Sungmin berusaha memberi pengertian pada Zhou Mi yang sedang kalut itu.

Di tengah suasana yang sedang memanas itu, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang membuka pintu kamar. Tampaklah seorang namja tampan dengan kulit putih yang bersemu kemerahan karena udara dingin memasuki ruangan. Ranbut pendek coklat tuanya masih menyimpan tetes-tetes air dan beberapa bagian bajunya basah. Tanpa menyadari suasana tegang di dalam ruangan yang dimasukinya, dia dengan santainya menaruh tasnya di kursi. Baru disapanya semua hyungnya yang sedang berdiri mengitari Zhou Mi.

"Hyungdeul kenapa terpaku seperti itu?" tanyanya dengan nada penasaran.

"Kyunnie…" hanya itu yang bisa diucapkan oleh Sungmin.

"Ne. Minnie hyung?"

"Darimana saja?"

"Tentu saja dari dorm. Tadi aku ketiduran sampai sore. Jadinya terlambat sampai ke sini." Kyuhyun memasang muka meminta maaf dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang jelas-jelas tidak gatal.

"Kenapa sms kami tak dibalas dan telepon tak diangkat?" Wookie ganti bertanya.

"Sms? Telepon? Dari tadi tak ada yang sms atau telepon kok." Kyuhyun mulai bingung dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dilontarkan hyungdeulnya. "Eh, sebentar.." diacak-acaknya isi tasnya. Dipandanginya handphonenya. Kemudian memandang semua hyungdeulnya dengan tampang bersalah.

"Maaf hyeungdeul… aku tadi lupa sudah mensilent handphoneku. Jadi tak tahu kalau kalian mencariku."

Semua member yang ada di sana gemas melihat kelakuan magnae itu. Sungmin berjalan mendekatinya dan menjitak kepalanya dengan cukup keras.

"Wadauw… Sakit Minnie hyung!"

"Rasakan!" Sungmin langsung keluar ruangan dan masih sempat mengedipkan matanya pada Wookie. Wookie yang paham dengan sinyal yang diberikan oleh Sungmin langsung berlari mendekati Kyuhyun dan memukul bahunya keras.

"Dasar Pabo!" ucapnya galak.

Henry berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun dan bertanya "Kui Xian-ge, kanan atau kiri?"

"Apanya Henry-ah?"

"Jawab saja! Kanan atau kiri?" bentak henry.

"Kanan." Belum selesai Kyuhyun menjawab sebuah cubitan yang lumayan keras sudah mendarat di tangan kanannya. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa Henry keluar mengikuti Sungmin dan Wookie. Siwon yang melihat kyuhyun sudah menerima cukup hukuman berjalan melewatinya dan berkata pelan. "Selamat berjuang!"

Kyuhyun semakin bingung dengan apa yang didapatnya. Dia baru saja datang dan sudah mendapat hadiah jitakan, pukulan, cubitan dan kata-kata keras. Dia kan Cuma datang terlambat dan tidak mengangkat telepon, apa kesalahannya begitu besar?

Dipandanginya Zhou Mi, "Mimi-ge, mereka kenapa sih?"

Tak ada sahutan dari Zhou Mi. Dia malah berbalik memunggungi Kui Xian.

"Mimi, menghadap sini dong!" Kui Xian mengguncang-guncang bahu Zhou Mi. Zhou Mi yang masih merasa duongkol setengah mati masih tidak mengacuhkan Kui Xian.

"Mimi, ngambek ya?" Kui Xian masih berusaha membalik tubuh Zhou Mi.

"Mimi, kalau aku salah, aku minta maaf. Tapi jangan diam terus begini dong!" Zhou Mi masih tak menggubrisnya. Kui Xian mulai jengkel dengan ulah Zhou Mi.

"Arra… arra… Aku pulang saja! Lagipula di sini kehadiranku gak diharapkan!" ucapnya keras dan beranjak meninggalkan Zhou Mi. Tapi sebelum dia melangkahkan kakinya sebuah tangan menarik lengannya dengan kuat. Kui Xian kehilangan keseimbangannya dan terjatuh menimpa Zhou Mi. Zhou Mi memeluknya dengan erat. Kui Xian yang semula badannya tegang karena kaget langsung rileks begitu merasakan sebuah lengan melingkar di pinggangnya dengan erat.

Didengarnya Zhou Mi berbisik di telinganya "Aku merindukanmu Kui Xian."

Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Zhou Mi dan menghirup aroma khas dari laki-laki yang dirindukannya itu "Aku juga merindukanmu Mimi!". Dipejamkannya matanya menikmati kehangatan yang telah lama meninggalkannya. Mereka terus berada dalam posisi itu sampai seorang mengetuk pintu dengan cukup keras. Terlihat seorang perawat masuk ke ruangan dengan nampan berisi makanan di tangan kanannya. Dia berdiri di depan pintu dan membungkukkan badannya.

"Maaf mengganggu. Saya mengantarkan makanan untuk tuan Zhou Mi." Mukanya nampak berseri-seri dan memandang Zhou Mi dengan penuh arti. Kui Xian yang melihat pandangan itu memutar bola matanya pada Zhou Mi sementara Zhou Mi hanya bisa nyengir tidak jelas padanya.

Kui Xian mendekati perawat itu dan menyunggingkan senyum aegyonya. "Xie Xie.."

Perawat yang ada di hadapannya itu langsung membelalak tanpa berkedip. Tak menyangka dengan keberuntungannya bisa mendapatkan fanservice langsung dari artis terkenal. Dengan pandangan berbunga-bunga dia pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Kyuhyun mendekati Zhou Mi yang sudah memasang wajah cemberut lagi.

"Wae?"

"Aku tak suka melihatmu tersenyum seperti itu pada orang lain."

"Hah? Wae? Bukannya kita biasa melakukan hal seperti itu? Ini kan juga fanservice."

"Tapi aku tetap suka!"

"Oh… arra.. arra… aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi. Sekarang makanlah!" Kyuhyun mengiyakan saja keinginan Zhou Mi. Karena Zhou Mi bisa sangat keras kepala bila keinginannya tak dipenuhi. Lagian bagus juga kalau Zhou Mi mau bilang secara terang-terangan daripada terus merajuk gak jelas.

"Aku tak mau makan!"

Kyuhyun merutuk dalam hati. Kenapa sulit sekali mengikuti kemauan Zhou Mi bila sudah merajuk.

"Makanlah! Atau mau kusuapi?"

"Benar?" Zhou Mi memandangnya dengan koala eyesnya yang bisa membuat semua orang yang melihatnya menjadi klepek-klepek.

"Tentu saja!"

Kui Xian sudah menyodorkan satu sendok bubur ketika Zhou Mi memandanginya serius dan menahan tangannya.

"Kui Xian, aku mau bicara."

"Nanti saja setelah makan!"

"Tidak. Sekarang saja. Sebelum keberanianku hilang." Zhou Mi berhenti sebentar untuk mengatur nafasnya dan menyusun ulang kata-kata yang ingin dikatakannya.

"Mianhe Kui Xian. Aku sudah membuatmu bersedih dengan semua kecemburuanku. Aku cemburu pada Minnie-ge. Aku merasa semenjak Minnie-ge bergabung perhatianmu lebih banyak teralih padanya. Aku tak suka melihatmu terus bersamanya."

"Minnie hyung kan sudah kuanggap seperti nonaku Mimi! Aku pernah mengatakannya kan?"

"Ne… aku tahu itu. Tapi tetap saja aku tak bisa menghapus rasa cemburuku tiap kali melihat kedekatan kalian berdua. Aku tahu ini hanya keegoisanku semata, tapi aku tak pernah suka melihatmu bersama orang lain. Aku hanya menginginmu untuk diriku sendiri." Zhou Mi menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya. Kui Xian tersenyum mendengar pengakuan Zhou Mi. Perlahan diturunkannya tangan Zhou Mi yang menutupi mukanya.

"Mimi, dengarkan aku. Kita punya perasaan yang sama. Aku juga cemburu bila melihatmu bersama Siwon hyung!"

"Kenapa dengan Shi yuan?" Zhou Mi tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Kui Xiannya cemburu pada Shi Yuan?

"Akhir-akhir ini kalian terlihat sangat dekat. Mimi juga kadang-kadang lebih mendengarkan kata-kata Siwon hyung daripada kata-kataku. Aku jadi merasa kalau Siwon hyung lebih berarti bagi Mimi daripada aku."

"Darimana kamu mendapat pikiran bodoh seperti itu Kui Xian?"

"Dari sikap Mimi selama ini."

Mereka berdua terdiam. Mencerna kata-kata yang barus saja diuraikan oleh satu sama lain.

"Sudahlah… Kita lupakan saja. Yang penting mulai sekarang kita harus berusaha jujur dengan perasaan kita masing-masing. Kalau tak suka bilang saja tak suka. Kalau cemburu bilang saja cemburu. Jangan dipendam seperti ini lagi." Dipandangnya Zhou Mi yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Mendengar perkataan Kui Xian itu Zhou Mi langsung menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ne… Kui Xian. Eh, tadi Minnie-ge bilang kalau aku pernah membuatmu sakit hati sekali saat show. Memang apa yang aku lakukan?"

Wajah Kui Xian menjadi merah padam mendengar pertanyaan Zhou Mi. Zhou Mi merasa gemas sekali melihat ekspresi Kui Xian itu. jarang sekali Kui Xian bisa berada dalam mode imut seperti itu.

"Ah… Tidak. Itu hanya perasaan Minnie-hyung saja."

"Aku tak percaya. Katakan saja Kui Xian. Aku melakukan apa sehingga kamu sakit hati seperti itu?" Zhou Mi masih berkeras mencari tahu apa yang sudah dilakukannya. Sementara wajah Kui Xian semakin merah dan dia menundukkan kepalanya. Dia merasa malu dengan apa yang akan dikatakannya.

"Itu… Selama show walaupun Mimi berdiri di sampingku tapi selama show yang berjalan lebih dari 3 jam itu Mimi sama sekali tak mengucapkan satu patah katapun padaku. Mimi hanya melewatiku ataupun berbicara dengan member yang lain. Mimi juga malah melakukan fanservice dengan Henry-ah."

"Pernah ada kejadian seperti itu?" Zhou Mi memandang tak percaya pada Kui Xian. Bagaimana bisa dia tak mengacuhkan Kui Xian selama tiga jam lebih?

"Ne…" Kyuhyun menjawab pelan. Mukanya masih merah padam.

"Maaf Kui Xian. Aku tak tahu kalau aku pernah sampai menyakitimu seperti itu." Zhou Mi meraih tangan Kui Xian dan menggenggamnya dengan erat. Meyakinkan Kui Xian bahwa perkataannya benar-benar tulus.

"Gwechana… Aku juga sudah lupa." Kui Xian kembali mengambil mangkuk bubur yang tadi ditaruhnya di atas nakas. Wajahnya sudah tak lagi merah padam seperti tadi, hanya ada sisa-sisa guratan warna merah jambu di pipinya "Sudah kan? Sekarang ayo makanlah!"

Zhou Mi memandang Kui Xian serius sebelum menjawab "Aku mau makan kalau Kui Xian mau menciumku."

"Yak… Syarat konyol macam apa itu!" wajah Kui Xian seketika menjadi merah padam lagi mendengarkan syarat yang diajukan oleh Zhou Mi.

"Kalau Kui Xian tak mau menciumku aku tak mau makan." Zhou Mi cemberut. Dipunggunginya lagi Kui Xian.

"Ne… Ne… Sekarang tutup matamu." Kui Xian menyerah. Memang susah mengurusi orang sakit yang memang agak mesum ini. Dengan perlahan dan muka yang merah padam diciumnya dahi Zhou Mi.

"Kui Xian bukan disitu!" sebelum Kui Xian bisa memberikan respon apa-apa, Zhou Mi sudah menyentuhkan bibirnya pada bibir Kui Xian. Kui Xian langsung mematung di tempatnya. Tak menyangka dengan keagresifan Zhou Mi.

Zhou Mi yang melihat ekspresi Kui Xian hanya tersenyum dan berkata dengan manja. "Mana buburnya Kui Xian? Katanya mau menyuapiku."

Kui Xian yang masih berwajah merah padam kembali duduk dan mengangsurkan bubur ke mulut Zhou Mi. Zhou Mi tersenyum bahagia melihat Kui Xian yang wajahnya masih sangat merah. Kui Xian memang sangat manis jika sedang malu-malu begini. Karena itulah dia senang sekali menggoda Kui Xian. Hanya dialah yang pernah melihat wajah Kui Xian yang seperti ini. Dihembuskan nafasnya perlahan. Zhou Mi yakin setelah ini semua pasti akan baik-baik saja. Karena mereka memiliki perasaan yang sama.

.

.

Endddddddd

.

.

Mian… jeongmal mianhe… kalo endingnya gak bagus. Bingung mau nulis apa di tengah-tengah kerjaan yang menumpuk (mbuat 160 soal dalam 2 hari)…

.

.

Yup inilah FF pertama saya yang telah selesai… makasih buat yang udah mbaca dan lebih makasih lagi buat yang mau ninggalin jejaknya disini.

.

.

Balasan Review:

**Mrs Zhou **: makasih masukannya.. aku udah kebiasaan nulis Xian dinama Kui Xian dengan huruf kecil. Dan Zhoumi di sambung. Untuk FF ke depan saya usahakan penggunaan namanya tepat. Yup, di FF ini Mimi saya buat agak sengsara. Tapi akhirnya happy end kok…

**Jokyu **: kasihan mereka berdua sebenarnya. Tapi itulah resiko orang yang cemburu buta… hahaha

**Arisa Adachi **: Yup chingu… mulai chapter ini nama Zhoumi dipisah jadi Zhou Mi. Kui Xian Cuma nyium kening karena di FF saya ini perannya Kui Xian itu cowok polos yang pemalu… jadi cium kening aja sudah memerlukan keberanian besar darinya.

**AM-nym : **makasih pujiannya… ini udah apdet kan chingu.


End file.
